The invention relates to a female urinal.
A female urinal is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,238 which discloses that, in the event of an involuntary passing of urine, the urine is guided into a container fastened on a user""s leg.
In the case of incontinence problems, which may result in an involuntary passing of urine and which often times occurs in women after births and at an advanced age, it is known to use absorptive inserts whose capacity is limited.
It is an object of the invention to provide a female urinal which permits the passing of urine at any time, and particularly when standing.
At least this object is achieved by the female urinal of the present invention. A preferred embodiment of the female urinal comprises a curved flexible urine draining and collecting body capable of being placed against a region of a user""s body between the user""s legs and extending substantially from above a pubic hair area to a perineum area located between the user""s rear vaginal entrance and anus. A sealing cushion is arranged on a perimeter of the draining and collecting body and is capable of contacting the user at least at a portion of the region of the user""s body. A hose is arranged on the draining and collecting body at substantially a lowermost area thereof for draining collected urine. A free end of the hose is detachably fastenable on an exterior side of the draining and collecting body. The draining and collecting body is attachable to the user by way of a strap and belt arrangement.
When the hose is folded down, the female urinal is used for the direct spontaneous passing of urine. In other positions of the hose, the female urinal can also be used as a reservoir for a short period of time.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.